Blood Red Angel
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Hello...welcome back...  Last time you joined me on my voyage to see what made a man evil...  Now we uncover why evil is born...  And sometimes...  It can be a mistake...On Halloweem 7 children a brutally killed, Michael is framed and Zoey goes missing. M
1. A New Day is Dawning

Blood Red Angel

**Epilogue**

"Mike! Get your ass down here!"

Yelled the voice of Michael reading the daily news

"No! I don't want to I'm ugly!"

Mike yelled, Zoey had to eventually go up and bring him down, his eyes were like Michaels onyx black, he had a girlish face, and resented his father for it.

"I have told you a million times, when you become 18 the face will not be there, until then be like me and deal with it!"

Zoey hut him on the head

"What?"

He cried

"Don't threat Mike, maybe this time you'll make a friend, I mean I met your father when I was your age"

Zoey smiled

"O..Ok mom, where is Kayla?"

Mike asked, Zoey looked at Michael

"Last time I saw her, she was with the dog"

Zoey shrugged it off and called on her daughters name.

"KAYLA! SCHOOL"

In the basement

Kayla stroked Elvis's soft now red fur

"We all fall down"

The small blonde haired girl whispered

Hello...welcome back...

Last time you joined me on my voyage to see what made a man evil...

Now we uncover why evil is born...

And sometimes...

It can be a mistake...

On Halloween, 7 innocent children are brutally murdered...

Michael was arrested and taken to a high security jail...

Threats were made to Zoey and her son…..

Michael's daughter went missing...

But the question I am trying to find out is...

Why did this evil start?

Join me again as I follow the killer...inside their soul...

A New Day is Dawning...

Zoey was in the delivery room, Michael was smiling with happiness as the first baby popped out...

It was a boy...

"Miss, your baby"

the midwife said, Zoey cradled him in her arms, he had large onyx eyes and red hair, and a beautiful face, come to think of it, he looked like his daddy.

"I know what to call this one..."

Zoey said

"What?"

Michael asked

"Mike"

Zoey smiled at her husband, Michael Myers, who until up to today had been the Haddonfield slasher, but now he was Michael Myers the loving devoted father, he cut his hair so it was in a pony tail, he still had the scars on his eye and hands but he just said he was a retire war veteran, so that worked for him...he did join the army at 17, that's when he broke out of jail...He looked at his son and smiled he whispered.

"Now you grow up good! Don't be like your nutty dad"

He smiled, Zoey laughed

"Your not nutty...just crazy"

They both laughed, Zoey had to stay in for 2 nights and it was in those two nights she discovered she was having another child, she had to be rushed into intensive care, the child was 3 weeks pre-mature, the doctors said that she wasn't going to make it...but it was by a very big miracle that she did, the odd thing was that she did not look like any of her parents, aside from the hair, but her face was really pale ant her eyes were pale shade of red, but Zoey loved her with all her heart...Michael on the other hand was a little wary to say the least, this baby gave off a bad vibe...but he couldn't tell what...he looked at it and he could have sworn she frowned at him... but it could have been his mind, he looked again and she was smiling at him.

"What are you calling her?"

Michael asked

"Well my mums name was Kayla...so...Kayla"

Zoey smiled

"Kayla Myers? Cute!"

Michael smiled as he kissed his wife as he went home for the night, he remembered where he last saw that look...it was him as a child...so sad and inhuman...but she was a baby...how could she know what sadness is? She hadn't been shown it!

"Oh well, time to change Mike's diaper"

Michael laughed as he was kicked in the face

"You have your dads strength alright"

Michael smiled as he put the spaceman diaper on his son, who giggled non stop

"I wish your sister laughed like you..."

Michael sighed

It had been 3 days and Zoey was allowed home, she was mobbed by paparazzi, it seemed that with marriage came super stardom, everyday she had to be careful when coming out, since she was the infamous Michael Myers wife, she was expected to kill too, god! Did no one stop to see his REAL side, the side that she married him for! It was on one occasion, someone tried to take Kayla out of her stroller that Zoey lost it.

"God! Can you people not give us a break! We are a normal family! So please just leave us the hell alone! Understand! Michael is sick of you jerks! And when I tell him about this he will come and personally rip you apart!"

Zoey then jumped on the camera man and proceeded to batter him, Michael came out and the paparazzi split, Michael took Zoey and Kayla into the house, Zoey burst out in tears, which cause Kayla to cry and then Mike to cry, Michael rubbed his temples.

"Since when was fatherhood so hard?"

He sighed as he sat in his chair.

**2 years later**

Mike was 3 and playing with his puppy, Hal, he wanted a rat but for personal reasons Michael suggested a puppy, Kayla had one too, she loved it, Elvis was what she named it, because he was the ultimate legend of rock, she loved to play in the basement with him, it was quiet and peaceful...it also had a lot of toys, Elvis played well, he always gave colour when she pet him with the toys. But her father kept taking her toys away, he said it was a dangerous thing but Elvis never yelped or anything...he was a clever puppy...

"Mom, Kayla is drawing weird things"

Mike complained, Kayla glared at him...she never spoke...well not a lot...

"Sweet heart, is that Elvis?"

Zoey smiled, Kayla nodded

"Why is he red?"

Zoey asked

"He's hurt"

Kayla's small reply came

"Where is he?"

Zoey asked confused but Michaels yell was the answer

"OH MY GOD ELVIS!"

Michael cried as the dog, some crazed fan must have gotten in

"Daddy, what's wrong with Elvis?"

Mike asked

"Nothing...he...he's sleeping"

Michael said trying to be calm, Kayla came over and gasped

"Daddy, why is Elvis not moving?"

She asked as tears dripped down

"He's in a place called heaven sweetie"

Michael said then cried, Kayla stared unemotionally at the dead corpse of the dog.

She whispered very lowly

"We all fall down..."

Well here is the first chapter

Oh Kayla is a little...um...special? Isn't she?

R&R to see why she is acting like this

Michael:O.O

Me:What

Michael:Your crazy!"

Me:You say it like its a bad thing

Michael OoO


	2. The Curse of Rose

Blood Red Angel

The Curse of Rose

Disclaimer: I made up the Curse of Rose, since Michael had killed the Thorn Cult I made a new all girl one ok, please enjoy my story I only own Mike and Kayla, bye! :D

Kayla sat staring at the empty chalk board, her mother had made her got to primary school, she wanted to stay home, mutes always got picked on, well she wasn't a mute but, her voice was...unusual...angelic and above all small, so she wrote on paper, no one knew that her dad was the famous killer Michael Myers, not even her...

"Kayla! What is 3 – 1?"

asked the teacher, Kayla wrote on her board

"2"

The teacher smiled, but Kayla didn't buy it

**Playtime**

Playtime was always the worst for Kayla, she wished her brother was at her school, they fought but...when it came down to the nitty gritty...they were siblings and protected one another and Regan Fitzpatrick was coming her way, she thoroughly hated this child, she always made fun of her, Regan came over and laughed an unnecessary laugh

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you had no voice to laugh with"

She laughed, Kayla stared at her in spite

"Stop that!"

Regan slapped her, she fell down, she spoke

"May devil eat your soul!"

She sneered then walked away

"What's **with** her?"

Regan asked in fear

Kayla met up with Mike and they walked home

"How was your day sis?"

He asked, her head drooped

"Has that girl been picking on you again!"

Mike asked angrily, Kayla nodded

"We gotta tell pa"

Mike said, Kayla shook her head feverishly, Mike looked at her

"I know your afraid he'll shout but, you can't let her pick on you...ok?"

He asked, she nodded solemnly

"Good, now lets go"

He smiled, holding out his hand, she took it and walked with him

"MA, PA WE'RE HO-OME"

Mike yelled happily, Kayla ran to the basement, Mike saw the note

_Dearest children, we will be back soon, say 6.00 so help yourself to the food and, Kayla the basement is locked, go to your room and play, love Ma 'n' Pa_

"Oh boy"

Mike sighed as he heard the screaming, he decided to do as he always did...lock himself in his room, when Kayla was like this, she was mental.

Kayla went crazy banging on the walls and yelling out every profanity in the book before running up stairs and banging on Mike's door, he hid in his toy chest, terrified, Kayla broke the door down, she scanned the room, the mark on her arm burned badly, she screamed on Mike's name but he refused to move just stayed in there, Kayla scanned again and saw the toy chest shut, she smiled and took the scissors and hid behind the toy chest, she stomped her feet and banged something, Mike came out slowly and saw the door open, he gasped as his leg was stabbed, he cried as Kayla stabbed his arm and his other leg, the door opening made her drop her weapon and fainted on top of Mike, who laid still in fear, Michael and Zoey came in and almost screamed in fright, Michael grabbed his unconscious daughter and Zoey grabbed her son, this would be one long trip to the hospital, because, knowing a scene like this, paparazzi will swarm in groups!

Kayla was deep in her mind when a woman with short white hair appeared

"Do not fear, I know you cannot speak my child"

Kayla stared at her

"You have a gift my child, a gift you must use"

Kayla's eyes widened as the woman touched her arm

"See this? Whenever it burns, you must hurt the person closest to stop it, ok? If you don't it will burn harder, understand?"

The woman asked, Kayla nodded and one thing stopped in her mind

_**Kill Mike**_

Oh this chapter was intense

A new cult? The Curse of Rose?

Why have they targeted little Kayla?

Will someone snap her out of it before she does something she'll regret?

And

Will Zoey and Michael figure it out before its too late?

R&R

Michael: O_O

Me:What now Michael?

Michael:You should be in Smiths Grove!

Me:That means I would be close to you

Michael: O_o

Me: ^_^

Michael: You are so weird...

Me:Compliment accepted!

Bye


	3. The first kill is always hard

Blood Red Angel

The First Kill is always Hard...

Kayla woke up during the night at the hospital, she pulled the wires out of her arm and walked quietly along the corridor, she saw brightly coloured pictures of happy families and puppies with ribbons, she stopped at the end one, it said ' Things I fear' Kayla felt no emotion just cocked her head at it, she heard a nurse talking, so Kayla eavesdropped.

"Poor dear, he must have fallen from a tree..."

The nurse pitied the red haired boy

"You think he'll be able to tell what happened when he wakes up?"

The doctor wondered, Kayla froze, if he told she would be in major trouble...she had to silence him...eternally...

Kayla crouched down and looked for any toys, she saw a long sharp toy and smiled, she grabbed it and waited under a bed, the nurse walked by, she couldnt see the 6 year old, waiting , until it was too late, Kayla slashed her leg, the woman let out a scream, she saw the girl and smiled.

"Sweetie can you-"

she was cut off when Kayla stabbed her eye, the nurse screamed even more as Kayla stabbed a total of 6 times, the nurse went still...Kayla cocked her head nochlantly, the woman with white hair appeared and pet her head.

"Good girl"

She whispered as she vanished, Kayla got up and a doctor ran in

"Are you ok-"

Kayla slashed his throat and looked at him, she walked to her brother's bed, she raised her knife but...for an odd reason she couldn't bring it down, he opened his eyes and gasped.

"Kayla? What are you doing!"

Mike asked terrified, Kayla wrote something on the paper

**A woman told me to kill you**

"Kill me? B-but why?"

Mike replied scared

**She said the burning would stop...**

Kayla showed Mike the rose on her arm

"Oh shit..."

Mike rubbed his temples

**Ma said swearing is a sin**

Kayla stared at him

"Well so is trying to kill your brother!"

Mike yelled Kayla dropped her weapon and began to cry, Mike hugged her

"Don't worry...everything will be ok"

Mike hushed, what he didn't see was Kayla ho;ding the knife ready to stab, a nurse came in and screamed she hut the alert button and security flooded in, they saw the bloody knife and the child oozed in blood, the first thing they asked her was.

"What is your name?"

As soon as that was said, her face twisted into an inhuman grin, the police gasped as she wrote down her name.

**Kayla Anne Myers**

Michael and Zoey were grief stricken enough but the phone call did not help, it was the police, they said Michael was under arrest, he was really confused, he hadn't murdered anyone, so what was this about, they told him it was for child abuse, but he would never harm his children, no sooner had the call ended did the police rush in and grab his arms, Zoey began to cry in fear, Michael told her he had nothing to do with it, all Zoey could do was watch as her husband was dragged away.

As soon as the house was empty...

Zoey broke down in tears...

For now...

She was all..

Alone...

Oh this chapter was intriguing...

Poor Mike and Kayla, also their parents!

Will anyone stop the Curse of Rose cult? 

Or will it continue to destroy Kayla's life?

R&R

Bye

Me:Michael, DON'T say a word!

Michael: it was good

Me:I told y- did you say good O_O

Michael: Do more

Me:YAY Praise from a killer

Michael:Your nuts :3

Me: ;_; tricked me...


End file.
